As is well known, a paper cutter is a trimming apparatus for efficiently cutting paper into small sheets. Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic diagram illustrating the appearance of a conventional paper cutter. The paper cutter 1 includes a base 11, a slide rail 12 and a slidable blade holder 13. The base 11 is used for placing a sheet of paper to be cut thereon. The slide rail 12 is fixed on the base 11 and defines a guiding slit 111 therein for the slidable blade holder 13 to slide therealong. When the paper (not shown) is put into a gap 14 between the slide rail 12 and base 11, the user may press down the slide rail to have the blade (not shown) of the slidable holder 13 sustain against the paper. By sliding the slidable holder 13 along the guiding slit 111, the paper is cut into two pieces.
The paper cutter mentioned above is specifically used to divide the paper completely. For the case that paper intermittently cut to be easily torn off with hand later or paper marked with a folding line to be easily folded with hand is required, another kind of trimmer will be needed for that specific requirement. Thus, it is cost- and space-inefficient.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is to develop a multi-functional trimming apparatus to deal with the above situations encountered in the prior art.